Guido Mista
is one of the main characters of Part V: Vento Aureo and is a part of Buccellati's gang. Personality Mista's most noticeable trait is his refusal to have anything to do with the number 4; if it is mentioned, he will immediately become serious and paranoid. Mista is also said to believe in God to a fundamental level; interestingly enough, whenever he was in danger, he will always think "I'll certainly be saved!" or "It will definitely pass over!", after which it happens. This, however, is never demonstrated in the manga aside from a character profile. Synopsis Early Life Ever since his teenage years, Mista had been living on his own. He enjoyed a carefree life despite being broke most of the time. He enjoyed sleeping, watching the sunset and sunrise and the smell of wine and food. When he saw pretty girls he would greet them warmly, and since he had no money he would stay by the movie theatre and beat up passer-bys for their money and valuables. Occasionally he would get caught by police officers and sent to jail. Generally though, he enjoyed a pleasant life. One night when Mista was seventeen years old, he was walking along and saw a man beating up a woman in a car. It didn't appear to be a simple robbery and the woman was in bad condition, so Mista felt obliged to interfere. Considering Mista's personality, it was no surprise he took action. He twisted the man's arm and pulled him out of the car and slammed his knee into his chest. The man looked like a normal bum but there were two of the man's friend's in the car as well. The injured man didn't want his friends to see him in such a pathetic state, and so he felt compelled to retaliate against Mista's attacks. The man pulled a gun from his pocket, and fired twice, but no matter how close he got to Mista all his bullets missed. The man began to panic and fired his gun even more rapidly. But still the bullets missed. In the panic, the two other men took out their guns and shot at Mista as well, and yet again he wasn't hit. It was at this time that Mista somehow became aware of his unique ability. Amongst the gunfire, Mista picked up one of the men's gun and slowly picked up the bullets and reloaded the gun. Then, with the attitude of a skilled sharp-shooter, he shot all three of the men in their faces with perfect accuracy. Mista was captured by the police and given a sentence of fifteen to thirty years in prison. Though he nearly lost his life and only killed the men in self-defense, no one believed him that he could pick up and reload a gun during a crossfire without getting injured, not to mention his reloading the gun showed his intention to kill the men. Mista, who had embraced life, began to wonder whether he would really spend thirty years of his youth in jail. However the news of Mista's incident caught Buccellati's attention. He believed that Mista had a strong spirit and a proficiency with guns, but knew Mista would not last two years in prison. Using the gang's influence to change Mista's verdict, Buccellati had Mista take Polpo's arrow test, and he passed. Vento Aureo (2001) He's introduced as part of Buccellati's team in Passione. Not long after, Buccellati proceeds to go for Polpo's treasure after learning of his suicide. The quest proved frustrating for the group as he found himself deflated by Soft Machine on the way to Capri Island. Upon the defeat of Soft Machine's user the team learns that he has an accomplice waiting on the island so he and Giorno take on the duty of taking him out. Mista encounters Zucchero's partner, Sale, and gives chase. Their battle takes them to the top of a truck where Mista has trouble dealing with Sale's stand, which can stop his bullets from piercing his flesh and send them back at him. Despite being low on ammo and suffering from bullet wounds Mista defeats Sale by using his stand to split one bullet into two and aiming for another bullet that stopped outside Sale's head, with the bullet shard pushing the bullet into Sale's head, knocking him out but not killing him. Afterwards Buccelati hands over Polpo's treasure to Belcaro, promoting him to capo rank. The team recieve their first mission: To protect the boss' daughter, Trish and bring her to him. After receiving instructions from the boss Buccelati's team board a train while hidden inside Coco Jumbo. Mista is the first one to notice that the team is under attack by Proscuitto's stand when he noticed Narancia's rapid aging. Upon leaving the turtle with Buccelati Mista is immediately attacked by Pesci's stand, which begins burrow into him but Mista is able to dispell it before the hook reached his brain. Mista has Pesci at gunpoint but is aged by Proscuitto, who had disguised himself as a victim of his stand. Mista is disabled but is able to send one of his Sex Pistols to give ice to Buccelati and warn him of the enemy. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) He became #2 in Passione and Giorno's underboss after Diavolo's defeat. However, he doesn't like this too much, since 2 squared makes 4. He considers Polnareff (who is consigliere) to be #2 and calls himself #3 instead. He's the one who meets Fugo at the Giuseppe Meazza, and orders him to help eliminate the drugs team, with the penalty of death should he fail. In Video Games GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whrilwind (PS2 Game) Mista makes his video game debut as one of the playable character in the PS2 game. Mista is a very unique character in the game, as he does not uses fists or "ora ora" attacks, since he's a gunlisher, his main attack is shooting the opponent (up to 6 times, as a revolver's slot appears nears Mista's life bar) and reload his gun anytime he wants. When Sex Pistols is activated, if Mista shoots normaly, the bullets will mostly try to follow the enemy's direction. Also, if a certain button is held, Mista start saying "Number One! Two! Three! Five! Six! Seven!" (or at least the amount of bullets the player wants to charge) as the Sex Pistols concentrates on a single bullet. After shooting, if the enemy is hit, Sex Pistols will start to ricochet the bullet the amount of times the player charged with the stand. Mista can also put a single Sex Pistol anywere in the stage, after he shoots in any direction, the bullet will follow the stand's position, who will immediatly kicks the bullet to the next stand or the enemy. If anytime during a battle Mista remains with only 4 bullets, a line of his will appear on the top of the screen as he says "Damn it, why it does need to remain only four bullets!?" Mista is avaible to fight against Ghiaccio (during chapters 10 and 11) and Secco & Cioccolata (on chapter 16) on Story Mode. He's also avaible fo fight several battles on Another Story. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Mista makes his comeback in the PS3 title as a playable character, he was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Kakyoin and Polnareff. Mista's entire moveset is based on his previous-game appareance, as he uses Sex Pistols to both shoot and ricochet the bullets on the opponent, but since All-Star Battle is a fghting game, Mista can also place Sex Pistols in the air. Mista's only new move allows him to attack the enemy with his Knee in a rush attack. Even his 6 slot bullets bar remain near his HHA/GHA bar. His HHA is “I’ll shoot the hell out of you!”, as he shoots a bullet, which it is broken into 7 pieces by his Stand, and launched against the opponent (much like he did against on Kreftwork events). His GHA is “Now I’m serious”, Mista shoots a bullet that gets redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times. Alongside the entire cast from PART V and Ermes, Mista is the only character who can activate the Preparedness Mode (where the attacks no longer wince the player). Mista's "bad lucky" remains in the game, again if Mista is only left with 4 bullets, he will starts losing 2/5 of his HHA/GHA bar. If Mista fights againts Polnareff in All-Star Battle, before the fight they will have a special dialogue, where Mista says "Aren't you Polnareff, the Turtle?" and Polnareff wonders if Mista's stand is related to Hol Horse's stand. Also interesting to note that Mista's main color scheme is the same one from his drawing done by the artist Falcoon. Gallery mista_e_sex_pistols.jpg|Mista drawn by Falcoon Mista ASB.jpg|Mista in All-Star-Battle 100 mista2.jpg|Mista as a green-clad figure Trivia * Mista believes the number 4 is unlucky due to events from his childhood and the character for 4 in Japanese sounds similar to the word "die". Ironically, his stand has a similar ability to the Emperor, the fourth card in the Tarot deck. Additionally, the "Hanged Man" tarot always depicts a man hung upside-down by the foot-- in almost all cases the legs are crossed into a "number 4" pattern. * When his body was switched with Trish, she comments on the amount of hair on Mista's body that even his fingers have hair and that he smells hideous. By the end of the series he recognizes this fact and he and Trish laugh it off. * He dislikes neighbors who play the guitar while he's trying to sleep and his heroes are Roberto Baggio and Monica Bellucci. * Mista is similar to Polnareff in that by the end of the series, he is closer to the protagonist than the other main companion. Polnareff appears to be Jotaro's closer friend by the end of Part 3 as opposed to Kakyoin, while Mista appears closer to Giorno by the end as opposed to Buccellati. Both Polnareff and Mista team up closely with their respective Jojo before the demise of the other main companion. * To bring another similarity, out of their original team, Mista, along with Giorno and Trish, were the only survivors of the fifth adventure, with Polnareff, Jotaro & Joseph being the only survivors of the third adventure. *Mista is one of the three characters in the franchise to use a gun as his main weapon, the other two being Hol Horse and F.F. With that idea in mind, one of the trailers for All-Star Battle shows Mista and Hol Horse together as rivals, with their battle named "GUN AND GUN". *In Araki's top Ten Favourite Characters in 2000, Mista ranked as 7th, being third Part 5 character. References }} Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang